The Administrative and Biostatistics Core will provide critical centralized grant administration, data processing, administrative support, and all statistical support for the projects. This Core will also serve to amalgamate the investigators, their experimental findings and their ideas, evaluation of research efforts and critically direct the summary efforts toward maintaining a highly integrated program outcome. The Specific Aims ofthe Administrative and Biostatistics Core are: 1. Provide administrative services to the investigators: This includes the management of project supplies, filing, development of memos, meeting minutes and communications covering all operations, including publications. By design, this core will provide investigators with clear lines of scientific and administrative communication to promote collaboration among team members, aid in the prioritization of resources as they relate to the integration and progression of the program and project specific aims, and facilitate resolution of any problems that affect team members. 2. Provide statistical support to all projects: This includes providing project investigators a centralized resource for biostatistics expertise. Statistical issues will be addressed at all levels of investigation: from the design of experiments, to the maintenance of data quality; and from conclusions based on formal hypothesis testing, to important leads discovered by thorough data exploration. 3. Organize monthly or bi-monthly meetings/ conferences of program project personnel; quarterly meetings of the Program Steering Committee; semiannual meetings of the Internal Advisory Committee and annual meetings ofthe External Advisory Committee. 4. Maintain integration activities that include data sharing, rapid publication efforts, and identify and institute other novel activities critical to maintaining and strengthening the integration ofthe program. 5. Provide overall fiscal review, accounting, and real time budgets analyses: This includes reports, verbal communications, reviews and forward-looking projections on expenditures. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative and Biostatistics Core is essential for the functions of the Program as an engine for discovery in the three separate but integrated signaling pathways and for translating these basic discoveries into novel therapies for the treatment of advanced childhood sarcoma. This Core is crucial in providing statistical needs, such as experimental design, data collection and analyses.